Paper Airplanes
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Mary loved Matthew the first time they met. Will their love fly or eventually fall like a paper airplane? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Paper airplanes

summary: What if Mary loved Matthew the first time she met him.

* * *

Matthew received a letter from the Earl of Grantham telling him that he was Heir to an estate, '' How?'' Matthew thought '' How can a middle class lawyer be an heir to an estate and money?''

' Matthew start packing please.' his Mother begged Matthew sighed and put the rest of his things in the boxes and his suitcases.

' I'm done Mother.' he carried his things downstairs where a chauffeur was waiting to take the things and put them in the motor.

* * *

AT CRAWLEY HOUSE.

* * *

A week later Matthew sat in his new room it was bigger than his old one by comparison he sighed and looked out of the window he walked away from the window and went downstairs to the drawing-room he sat with his Mother.

' They're going to push one of their daughters to me.' he said while closing his eyes

' Matthew you don't know that.' just then Molsley knocked on the door and said

' A Lady Mary here to see you Mrs Crawley.' Matthew looked at his Mother who smiled and said

' Send her in.' just then a VERY beautiful young woman in Matthew's opinion he stared at her and she smiled at him shyly

' I'm sorry to have come on such short notice.'

' It's alright.' Isobel said smiling at the young woman who Matthew was still staring at.

' Are you sure I wouldn't want to push in.' she said the last part looking at Matthew

' It's quite alright.' Matthew said regaining his use of speech.

' My Mother was wondering if you were still coming to Dinner this evening?'

' Of course, would you like to stay for lunch?' his Mother asked

' No that's quite alright I asked To- I mean Mr Branson to come round.' she finished the last part slightly blushing.

' Are you sure?' Isobel asked wanting to know her.

' Yes quite.' she said smiling she got off the couch and held out her hand to Isobel who shook it she turned to Matthew and he said

' I'll walk you out.'

' Alright.' Mary said smiling They walked outside and waited for the motor to come Mary turned to Matthew and said

' It was a pleasure meeting you.'

' Likewise.'

' Wo-would you like me to give you a tour of the villages tomorrow?' she asked looking at her feet

' Of course.' he said smiling at her.

' Oh there's the motor.' she nodded in the direction of where the motor was coming Matthew smiled at her and kissed her hand making her blush

' G-goodbye Cousin Matthew.'

' Call me Matthew, Lady Mary.'

' Then I insist that you call me Mary.' he nodded then the chauffeur came out and opened the door for Mary and held out his hand to help her up.  
Matthew watched Mary get driven off into the distance back to Downton Abbey he sighed and walked back to Crawley House dreamily.

* * *

Mary was in the motor with Tom she was supposed to get a new dress when she heard Tom say

' Will you get your own way with the design?' Mary looked taken aback by his comment but said

' I'm hoping to.' Tom smiled and said

' Are you interested with Politic's?' Mary smiled this time and said

' I'm not supposed to be but I have my thought's on women's right's and heirity.'

' If your interested in women's right's I have some pamphlet's about the women vote's.' Mary smiled at him and said

' Thank you, but you mustn't say anything to my Father or Grandmother.'

' I won't M' Lady.' he pulled over into a space in front of the shop she smiled and said

' Thank you for the drive.'

' Your welcome... Wait.' he pulled some pamphlet's out of the glove compartment and handed them to her

' Thank you, can you come back around 2 o' clock?'

' Of course M' Lady.' he tipped his cap and drove off Mary went into the shop.

* * *

' Mary hurry up.' Edith called to Mary who was getting changed into her new ''dress''

' I 'm nearly done.' Mary said back all the family and Carson was in the sitting room waiting for Mary

' Finished.' she stepped out of the adjoining room and everyone stared with different expressions

Cora had a look of horror and shock

Edith shock and proud

Sybil smiling proudly

Matthew admiration and love

Robert shock and amusement

Violet a huh expression

' Darling, what is that?' Cora asked Mary smiled and twirled.

' Harem pants.'

' They're different.' Matthew said smiling Mary smirked and put her hands on her hips and stuck her head up proudly.

' That's why I bought them, they're all the rage in London.' out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom smiling with admiration from the window.

' Where's the dress we told you to buy? Is it on the train?' Violet asked

' I didn't buy one.' Mary shrugged she twirled again when Sybil said

' I think it's lovely.' Sybil started looking happy at Mary's choice of clothing

' Thank you Sybil.'

' Mary you still need a dress.' Violet said

' I have loads of dresses already Granny, it's not like I'm going to show up naked.' Violet and Cora's eyes widened at Mary's comment Robert had to stiffel his laughter

' Why doesn't that comment shock me?' Violet said

' Because it's true.' Matthew said

' Yes well.'

' Mary why did you buy those?' Cora asked horrified

' They sell them at Silk and Rose.'

' Is that a dress shop?' Matthew asked

' Yes Matthew it is.'

' Carson what do you think of these Harem Pants?' Robert asked smiling

' I think M' Lord that they're different from the traditional dress, but they're a good different.' Mary beamed at Carson and said

' See Mama Carson agrees.'

' Very well but you're not to wear them to your sister's ball.'

' Yes Mama.' Mary went over and hugged Cora and went off to get changed back into her dress much to Violet's relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
Ok to clear this up Mary and Sybil both have an interest in politics, and Tom has a crush on Sybil he was just helping Mary.

* * *

Mary stood waiting for Matthew '' Stupid! He's been here one month and I already have a crush on him.''

' Ah Mary.'

' Matthew.' she said breathlessly

' So what is the name of this horse you plan on introducing me to?' he asked playfully

' Diamond. Stop laughing! I was ten when I named him.'

' Sorry.' Matthew held out his arm which Mary took

' It's funny to think you've been here one month.'

' I know, to think I was just a boring solicitor from Manchester and now here I am heir to an estate and taling to a pretty Lady, can life get any better?'

' You're not boring, and you think I'm pretty?' Mary asked blushing

' You are pretty. No your not pretty, you're beautiful.'

' Thank you.' Mary hugged him

' Now on to see... Diamond?' he said

' Yes Diamond.' when they got to the stables Mary led him to a Black horse with a white star shape on it's face

' Now I see why you called him Diamond.'

' Of course you do.'

* * *

Mary sat beside Sybil and Matthew

' I've invited Mr Napier here.' Cora said looking at Mary with a look Mary knew to well

' He must be at least fifty Mama! And doesn't her have a wife.' Mary asked, when she said the last part she looked at Edith who shrugged her shoulder

' No! His son. Evelyn Napier.'

' How's work going Matthew?' Mary asked changing the subject

' Excellent. I'm working on a case to do with some money problems.'

' Oh?' Mary asked intrigued

' Well, my client is a woman called Mrs Markson, and her husband has been unfaithful, so when they married her father told her to get an annulment before they married. Now Mr Markson won't pay up his share.'

' I see, does it ever get frustrating? Working, I mean?'

' Mary! A woman does not ask about jobs.' Violet scolded

' Well it's better knowing something rather than nothing.'

' As much as Mary and I don't like each other, truer words could not be spoken.' Edith said

' Thank you.'

' My goodness, it seems as though the world is coming to and end.' Violet remarked

' Thank you Mama.' Robert said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sybil and Mary were walking down to the grounds when Sybil said

' Mary, do you think it's wrong if I like politics?'

' No, just because we're women doesn't mean we can't vote. I'm all for women's rights.'

' How do you know so much about it?'

' Someone gave me some pamphlets about it.'

' Oh, have you told anyone?'

' No, just you.'

' Can I read them?'

' f you must.'

' I just realized something.'

' What?'

' Your a rebel, I mean, you read things about women's rights, you bought some Harem pants and your asking about jobs!' Sybil said grinning from ear to ear

' Sybil, I hardly think I'm a rebel.'

' You are! All these years, is that why you've been trying to change the entail, to oldest child instead of first boy?'

' One of the reasons.'

' Can we go shopping on Friday?'

' No! I-I'm going to Ripon for something.'

' Alright.' Sybil said suspiciously

' Trust me, it's not like I'm going to elope with Mr Branson or anything.'

' Are you?'

' No! I can say that he's attractive and kind, but no.'

' Just being curious.'

' I can tell.'

' So when the time comes, your going to try and change the vote for women?'

' Yes, the Suffragettes they are trying to change the voting system, so that women can vote, then hopefully, I'm planning to join the protesters for the entail, then Papa will finally not be disappointed that I'm a girl.'

' I won't tell anyone.'

' Sybil Darling, your one of the two people that know.' out of the corner of her eye Mary saw Tom Branson working on the motor smiling at them, apparently hearing their whole conversation.


End file.
